


Плюшевый доктор (The Velveteen Doctor)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Некая последовательность зарисовок, показывающих, каким настоящим Джон стал для Шерлока — словно яркая блестящая вспышка цвета в сером мире.«Но все это совершенно не имеет значения, потому что когда ты Настоящий, ты не можешь быть некрасивым, разве что только для тех, кто ничего в этом не понимает».





	Плюшевый доктор (The Velveteen Doctor)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Velveteen Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3329) by lantean_drift. 



> Примечание Автора: эта история возникла из идеи, что Шерлок может видеть мир как росчерки цвета, и люди, которые являются для него «настоящими» (Майкрофт, Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон), проявляются на черно-белом фоне окружающего мира. И вдруг возникает Джон. Он такой яркий, что Шерлок не может это игнорировать. Джон не позволит ему просто наблюдать мир, он заставит его жить в нем.
> 
> Название "Плюшевый доктор" - отсылка к сказке Марджери Уильямс "Плюшевый Кролик, или как игрушки становятся настоящими". Сказка об игрушечном плюшевом кролике, который был разлучен с самым близким другом, пережил горечь потери и страх одиночества, и в результате обрел самого себя и стал настоящим.  
> https://www.proza.ru/2009/11/11/1129

_Обычно к тому времени, как ты становишься Настоящим, почти вся твоя шерсть выдирается, глаза выпадают, крепления расшатываются, и ты становишься очень потрепанным. Но все это совершенно не имеет значения, потому что когда ты Настоящий, ты не можешь быть некрасивым, разве что только для тех, кто ничего в этом не понимает.  
«Плюшевый кролик» Марджери Уильямс_

Джон ежедневно, иногда ежечасно, восхищался тем, как работал мозг Шерлока. Способность детектива анализировать сложнейшую информацию и вычленять важные факты, чтобы аккуратно сложить вместе ускользавшие от других кусочки пазла, была сверхъестественной. Не просто впечатляющей, а весьма впечатляющей! Ходячая библиотека вкупе с прилагающейся к ней лабораторией! Шерлок был одарен до гениальности, но Джон часто задавался вопросом, воспринимает ли он окружающих его людей реальными, живыми, дышащими существами, у которых есть слабые стороны, чувства и потребности.  
Джон был доктором, очень хорошим доктором. Он прекрасно знал, как надо абстрагироваться, чтобы лечить раненых друзей. Он зашивал тех, с кем смеялся всего лишь за несколько часов до нападения. Он укладывал в черные мешки тех, с кем сражался бок о бок, и шел дальше, не проронив ни слезинки. До тех пор, пока не пришли ночные кошмары. Способность Шерлока отрешаться была иного плана. Ему не нужно было делать сознательных усилий, чтобы хладнокровно заниматься работой. Для него словно не было никого настоящего, кто мог бы выступить на первый план. О, конечно, Джон знал исключения: миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд, Майкрофт. Эти люди были настоящими! Мозг Шерлока воспринимал их как росчерки цвета в сером мире. Даже Донован и Андерсон были настоящими настолько, что вызывали его постоянное раздражение. Джим Мориарти — тот был пугающе реальным! Искра интереса в глазах Шерлока была такой же ужасающей, как и сама личность Мориарти, и Джон искренне боялся того, что этот человек мог сотворить с Шерлоком.  
А еще был Джон собственной персоной. Он был настоящим для Шерлока, вне сомнения. Так было не всегда, и Джону пришлось зарабатывать свой цвет, так сказать... Он видел то холодное отчуждение, с которым Шерлок несколько месяцев назад смотрел на него в Бартсе. Теперь-то он понял, что оглушить информацией и вылететь театрально из комнаты, обмотавшись шарфом и подмигнув, — в этом был весь Шерлок, который в своей особенной манере пытался его предупредить. Предупредить о том, что он не был легким, приятным или нормальным человеком. Это был шерлоковский эквивалент «беги, пока можешь, Джон Ватсон». Узнав своего соседа лучше, Джон смог понять, что их первая встреча вызвала у Шерлока редкое беспокойство, потому что Шерлок увидел в нем нечто, похожее на вспышку цвета. Нечто, сделавшее его настоящим, тем, чего можно было коснуться, лишь протянув руку, чего детектив был слишком долго лишен.  
Он подозревал, что не похож на любого другого знакомого Шерлока, и это было неопровержимо доказано ночью в бассейне. Детектив смотрел на него, словно Джон лишь одним своим появлением украл все знания, хранившиеся в его впечатляющем мозгу. На мгновение Шерлока посетила мысль о том, что именно Джон Ватсон стоял за всеми планами Мориарти, и это обрушило окружающий его мир. Джон никогда не забудет, как выглядел Шерлок в тот момент. Человек, который едва воспринимал человечество, почувствовал себя преданным и разочарованным, когда пали его герои. Джон не питал иллюзий, что Шерлок вознесет его на пьедестал и окружит ореолом света, но тот, бесспорно, отвел ему в своей душе особое место. В тот момент Джон понял, что серийные убийцы и криминальные гении не могут уничтожить Шерлока Холмса, а лично он может это сделать одним поворотом головы. Джон понял, что для Шерлока он был самой надежной и красочной вещью в этом мире, и он задавался вопросом, не испугало ли это Шерлока так, как испугало его самого.

~*~

— Джон, Джон!  
— Что? Спасибо, — он взял чашку, появившуюся перед лицом, и посмотрел в нее. — Я был очень далеко.  
Шерлок лишь посмотрел на него так, как смотрел всегда, когда Джон брал на себя труд поделиться очевидной и бесполезной информацией. Тем не менее, Джон продолжал это делать, поскольку твердо верил, что Шерлоку полезно приобретать опыт взаимодействия с обычными людьми.  
— Ты сделал чай, — сказал Джон, вглядываясь в кружку и осторожно ее покачивая.  
— Да, — Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Ты никогда не делаешь чай.  
— Тем не менее, я его сделал.  
— Что в нем? — спросил Джон.  
— Кипяченая вода, молоко, сахар, насыщенный аромат высушенных и окисленных листьев двух подвидов растения _Camellia sinensis_ , — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
— Готов поспорить, ты и подвиды знаешь, — усмехнулся Джон.  
Шерлок ответил медленно, будто не было уверен, что Джон действительно хочет знать ответ. Он ответил почти нехотя, словно его слишком часто порицали за ненужное бахвальство обширными знаниями.  
— Камелия китайская, подвид китайская, и Камелия китайская, подвид ассам.  
Джон улыбнулся. По его мнению, Шерлоку слишком часто выговаривали за его ум, который он не мог контролировать ребенком. То, как Шерлок отреагировал на открытое восхищение Джона, выдавало его с головой. Шерлок привык быть правым и привык, что этим возмущаются. Он не привык, чтобы этим восхищались.  
— Как же ты знаешь эти факты, но не в курсе, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца? — приземлить детектива тоже не мешало, разумеется.  
Шерлок издал возмущённое восклицание, не скрывая усмешки в уголках губ.  
— Чай важен!  
— А планеты нет?  
— Кружись, кружись по саду, — пропел Шерлок, подходя к креслу, стоящему перед Джоном, и устраиваясь в нем, забрасывая ногу на подлокотник и вжимаясь спиной в угол.  
— Еще вопрос, — быстро отметил Джон. — Почему знание о нашей солнечной системе не стоит места на твоем жестком диске, но ты помнишь детскую считалку?  
— Я когда-то работал над делом с серийным убийцей, который вдохновлялся популярными детскими стишками. Он бросил женщину в клетку, полную разъяренных птиц, и те выклевали ей глаза. Сбросил молодую пару со скалы, посадил человека на стену высотой с семиэтажный дом в саду и столкнул его.  
— Это... беспокоит на совершенно ином уровне.  
— Когда мы его поймали, он сидел в углу своей комнаты и ковырял пальцем пирог, утверждая, что был очень хорошим мальчиком. К лучшему, что я сохранил в памяти эти детские стишки, иначе мы, возможно, никогда его не поймали бы. Кто знает, что он сделал бы дальше? Лондонское паукообразное население нервничало все больше и больше.  
Джон долго смотрел на него.  
— О, очень смешно. Ты веселый малый.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — подтвердил Шерлок.  
— Серийные убийцы и детские стишки? Я иногда реально интересуюсь, что происходит в твоем грандиозном мозгу.  
Шерлок улыбнулся одной из тех широких, удивленных улыбок, которые делали его моложе, и Джон почувствовал, как ответная усмешка расплывается по собственному лицу.  
— Вероятное событие, — заметил Шерлок.  
— Будем надеяться, что нет, — ответил Джон и отхлебнул свой чай, не обращая внимания на то, что Шерлок уделял больше внимания ему, чем он сам газете, которую якобы читал.

~*~

— Джон? Джон?  
— Нет, — пробурчал Джон и накрыл голову подушкой. Что бы там ни стряслось, это можно было решить утром, позже.  
— Что? Нет? Не будь смешным — убийство, интрига! Давай, вставай, мы нужны.  
Шерлок стоял в освещенном дверном проеме, чуть ли не пританцовывая от нетерпения и жестом призывая Джона встать и последовать за ним.  
— Ты им нужен, не я. Ты расследуешь преступления, расшифровываешь загадочные сообщения и арестовываешь убийц. Я нужен, чтобы тебе было с кем поговорить, когда другие игнорируют, потому что ты невыносим. Ты им нужен, я — нет.  
Шерлок замок на очень долгую минуту. Достаточно долгую, чтобы Джон стряхнул сон и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— Ты мне нужен, — сказал Шерлок, обращаясь к ковру в комнате.  
Жаркий шепот надежды поселился в груди Джона.  
— Пропадешь без своего блогера? — вылетело у него помимо воли.  
В тот момент что-то изменилось. Шерлок перевел дыхание, и, когда он поднял взгляд, то посмотрел на Джона так же бесстрастно, как в первый день их встречи.  
— Шерлок…  
— Нет, совсем нет. Не знаю, почему я думал об обратном, не говоря уже о том, что сказал тебе это. Оставайся в постели. Ты совершенно прав, Джон, ты мне не нужен.  
Он вышел из комнаты, на лестнице раздался тяжелый грохот сердитых шагов.  
— Шерлок! Черт возьми, Шерлок, подожди!  
Джон догнал его в гостиной, где тот метался в поисках шарфа. Было холодно, и пижама совсем не защищала. Джон задрожал, пока шел по комнате, чтобы взять шарф, небрежно брошенный на спинку дивана. Успев схватить шарф первым, он сжал руку Шерлока, наклонившегося, чтобы отнять свою вещь у Джона.  
— Послушай меня, ты, великий…  
Шерлок выпрямился так быстро, что Джон с трудом удержал его руку. Глаза Шерлока метали молнии, он смотрел на пальцы Джона, державшие запястье, в ярости, и Джон уже был готов его отпустить.  
— Оставь меня!  
В его глазах был гнев, много гнева, но Джон всегда смотрел глубже, чем полагал Шерлок, глубже, чем Шерлок был готов признать. Он увидел не только гнев, но и неприятие и страх, и отчаянно попытался исправить ситуацию.  
— Я не... черт, Шерлок, я не хочу причинять тебе боль.  
— Ха, ты не смог бы, если бы попытался, — огрызнулся тот.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, потому что сегодня я уже это сделал, не так ли? — Джон немного ослабил хватку, перестав удерживать запястье и просто касаясь его пальцами.  
— Не будь смешным, — быстро сказал Шерлок.  
— Прости, — сказал Джон. — Я проснулся раздраженным и сморозил глупость. Крайне безответственно с моей стороны. Я не подразумевал, что твоя... необходимость во мне была чем-то… тебе потребовалось много времени, чтобы ее высказать, а я все испортил… прости, ладно?  
Шерлок протер глаза и ущипнул себя за переносицу.  
— Это несправедливо.  
— Что? Что несправедливо?  
— Ты как хаос в моей голове, который я не могу упорядочить. Мне это не нравится.  
— Ну... Ну, люди таковы. Они не вписываются в аккуратные маленькие папки, которые открываются при нажатии твоей клавиши. Люди беспорядочны и немного глупы. Они говорят идиотские вещи, которых не имеют в виду, и иногда причиняют боль, хотя совсем этого не хотели.  
— Я не знаю…  
Шерлок внезапно дернулся. Джон инстинктивно сжал пальцы в желании его удержать.  
— Что ты не знаешь?  
— Ничего из этого. Такого рода вещи. Я не считаю это для себя важным, но ты, Джон, проник мне в душу. Ты изменил меня, я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, я активно ищу твоего общества или делаю чай, да ради бога!  
Джон не мог удержаться от улыбки.  
— Это то, что делают друзья, — осторожно заметил он.  
— Я... — Шерлок, похоже, совершенно растерялся и уставился на Джона, как на инопланетянина, коим, по мнению того, он и был для Шерлока. Джон вздохнул и быстро сжал его руку, затем выпустил.  
— Дай мне одеться, и мы пойдем и выясним все про это убийство и интриги, которыми ты так возбудился.  
— Да, хорошо. Можно я возьму шарф или ты держишь его по особой причине?  
— Держи.  
Джон протянул руку и обернул шарф вокруг шеи Шерлока. Отметив, как Шерлок застыл, как будто не смея двигаться. Джон протянул концы через петлю и затянул шарф на шее Шерлока, как тот делал сотни раз.  
— Не уходи без меня, — сказал он, не обращая внимание на то, что его голос звучал низко и грубо даже для собственных ушей.  
— Отлично. Только не медли, у нас нет целой ночи на раскачку.  
Джон, отвернувшись, закатил глаза.  
— Я видел это, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Нет, не видел.  
Джон почти дошел до лестницы, когда Шерлок опять появился в дверях гостиной.  
— Джон!  
— Да?  
Шерлок преодолел расстояние между ними, протянув руку. Джон хотел ему ободряюще улыбнуться, но не успел. Шерлок поспешил к нему с отчаянной решимостью, которая в любое другое время могла бы показаться удивительной, но прямо сейчас это выглядело странно трогательным и немного печальным. Он уронил руку на плечо Джона, проведя ненароком пальцами по шее, и сжал его с испуганным видом.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Джон. — Мы в порядке.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Шерлок со слабой улыбкой.  
— Да, все в порядке.  
Джон ответил таким же жестом, затем повернулся и поспешил наверх одеваться.  
— Поторопись, — крикнул ему вдогонку Шерлок.

~*~

После этого вечера трудно было не заметить маленьких уловок, к которым прибегал Шерлок, чтобы коснуться Джона. Каждое прикосновение, похоже, было для него в новинку. Джон с легкостью мог поверить, что у Шерлока никогда не было дружеских отношений, которые сопровождались непринужденными прикосновениями. Начало было осторожным — рука на спине, когда они проходили через дверь, дотронувшиеся пальцы, когда они что-то другу передавали, касание плеч, когда они шли рядом. В тот день они были в офисе Лестрейда — оба сидели, упершись локтями в колени и оживленно объясняли детали доказательств, которые они смогли достать (не давая понять, как именно им это удалось). Джон ничего не и планировал, но, когда Шерлок внезапно высказал блестящую мысль, он накрыл руку Джона своей ладонью. Для Джона это был всего лишь способ обозначить, что Шерлок что-то обнаружил, и ему нужно было, чтобы мир (и Джон) заткнулись, пока он доводит мысль до блестящего вывода. Джон высвободил большой палец из-под руки Шерлока и прижал им накрывающие его пальцы. Смешно, но у Джона было легкое ощущение, что он мог бы таким образом заякорить Шерлока — удержать его, пока мысль не будет закончена, а потом они могут рвануть навстречу опасности. Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что удивленный взгляд Лестрейда метнулся к их рукам. Джон смутился. Шерлок посмотрел на него, явно прочитав внезапный дискомфорт, затем заметил выражение лица Лестрейда, но ничего не сказал. Оставшуюся часть дня Шерлок держался поодаль. Джон так скучал по его прикосновениям, что на следующий день дождался, пока они не будут на виду у Лестрейда, Андерсона и Салли Чертовки Донован, взял Шерлока за запястье и провел весь разговор, прижимая пальцы к успокаивающе устойчивому пульсу под тонкой теплой кожей.  
После этого Шерлок вернулся к прикосновениям в любой момент, когда ему хотелось, а Джон сурово смотрел на всех, кто осмеливался этому удивляться.

~*~

— Джон.  
По стуку входной двери и зову с лестницы, Джон заключил, что Шерлок пришел домой. Он разгладил газету и уткнулся в статью, которую читал, намеренно игнорируя тяжелые шаги по ступенькам. Они должны были встретиться несколько часов назад, но Шерлок опять заставил его ждать. В итоге Джон вернулся домой, наполовину воображая, что Шерлок окажется на Бейкер-стрит, поглощенный расследованием и совершенно забывший о встрече. Однако Шерлока не было, и на звонки он не отвечал, и Джон встревожился, но больше всего его возмутила необходимость проводить лучшую часть вечера, ожидая и беспокоясь об этом безумно раздражающем человеке.  
— Джон!  
— Где ты был? — спросил тот, не поднимая глаз от газеты. — Мы должны были встретиться в шесть. И Лестрейд тебя искал. У него новая информация о местонахождении банды Плестера.  
— О, с этим в порядке. Я нашел их.  
Джон поморщился, исполненный решимости не выходить из себя. Вот и доверяй Шерлоку, что он не сбежит преследовать банду самостоятельно, чтобы показать свое очевидное превосходство перед парнями из Ярда.  
— Ты нашел их? — спросил Джон, наконец, посмотрев на детектива. Шерлок стоял в дверном проеме. На самом деле, он тяжело привалился к стояку. Джон не видел его лица, потому что голова была опущена, и мешали волосы.  
— Да.  
Джон сложил газету и бросил ее на стол. Что-то было неправильным.  
— Шерлок?  
— Ну, точнее, полагаю, ты бы сказал, что это они нашли меня.  
Он тяжело дышал, выплевывая короткие фразы. Джон за секунду оказался рядом. Шерлок потянулся к нему и споткнулся. Джон подхватил его и не дал упасть.  
— Вот черт! Я держу тебя, держу. Что случилось?  
Шерлок был слишком занят, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Идем к дивану. Осторожно, успокойся. Позволь мне посмотреть.  
Джон уложил Шерлока на диван и сразу заметил синяки на лице. Мягким и быстрым движением размотал шарф и увидел гематомы и на шее.  
— Лихо тебя разукрасили. У них было оружие, кроме кулаков? Ножи? Цепи?  
Он расстегнул пальто Шерлока и осторожно провел руками по бокам и спине в поиске кровоточащих ран. Шерлок тяжело дышал, но никаких теплых и липких пятен крови не было. Слава богу!  
— Нет, просто большие ботинки. Очень тяжелые ботинки и несправедливое преимущество в численности.  
— Это одна из причин, по которой ты не должен был идти за ними в одиночку, идиот!  
— Я этого и не делал. Они сами пришли за мной. Они, должно быть, поняли, что мы подобрались близко к обвинительному приговору. Не думаю, что ребра сломаны, — сказал он, наклоняя голову, чтобы видеть руки Джона, мягко прощупывающие грудную клетку. — Наверное, просто синяки. Мне удалось быстро от них сбежать.  
— Хоть это хорошо. Боюсь думать, что случилось бы с тобой в противном случае.  
— Уверен, что Молли пустила бы тебя в морг посмотреть.  
Джон застыл, сердце забухало в груди, как молот, и горячее, едкое чувство разлилось с неприятной быстротой по горлу. Не отрывая рук от груди Шерлока, он перестал надавливать, и вместо этого распрямил пальцы в почти ласковом движении. Тяжело сглотнув, он закрыл глаза, ощущая биение жизни под пальцами и судорожно за него цепляясь.  
— А! Это был как раз один из тех болезненных и неуместных комментариев, которые, по твоим словам, расстраивают людей? — спросил Шерлок тихо.  
— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Он самый.  
Он поднял одну руку и потер глаза, пытаясь справиться с удивлением, когда Шерлок схватил его за предплечье и крепко сжал.  
— Прости, Джон.  
— Все в порядке. Давай обработаем раны. Нет, не двигайся, я возьму свою аптечку.  
— Они били тебя по голове? — спросил он, вернувшись с аптечкой.  
— Не думаю, по крайней мере, голова не была их целью. Серьезное упущение, если они хотели нанести реальный вред.  
— Да… что ж, я, к примеру, раньше ни к кому не испытывал такой благодарности за невнимание к деталям, — покачал головой Джон, запуская руки в кудри Шерлока и мягко прощупывая на предмет шишек и крови.  
— Моя голова цела.  
— Просто дай проверить, — спокойно попросил Джон.  
Он ожидал протеста, когда начал расстегивать рубашку Шерлока, но тот и не двинулся, когда Джон начал очищать ссадины и гематомы.  
— Вдох и выдох, — попросил Джон, прижимая руки к груди Шерлока. — Выдыхай медленно. Медленно. Болит?  
— Не сильно.  
— Скажешь, если будет больно?  
— Прямо сейчас — да.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо.  
Шерлок не жаловался, когда Джон усадил его и наклонил вперед, чтобы проверить спину и шею. Когда Джон взял руки Шерлока в свои, чтобы протереть ссадины, глаза Шерлока неотрывно следили за каждым его движением, а сам он не издал ни звука, пока Джон не взял его за подбородок и не наклонил голову, чтобы очистить рассеченную под глазом кожу.  
— Здесь… болит.  
— Неудивительно. Сиди спокойно, я почти закончил. Окей, теперь все. Надо принять, — Джон выдавил из блистера пару болеутоляющих таблеток в руку, помог Шерлоку сесть и придержал чашку, пока тот запивал таблетки. Оба делали вид, что это совсем не необходимо. Затем Джон убрался, отодвинув рубашку Шерлока, повесив его шарф и пальто на вешалку и сложив медицинские принадлежности в аптечку.  
— Лежи, не вставай. Сейчас принесу одеяло.  
Джон направился в комнату Шерлока, преодолел полосу препятствий, состоящую из неидентифицируемых, но, вне сомнения, опасных предметов, вытащил футболку из шкафа и взял с кровати подушку и одеяло. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок неловко снимал туфли.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Джон.  
— Спасибо. Да, я в порядке.  
Джон положил на диван подушку и протянул футболку Шерлоку, ожидая, когда тот ее наденет и ляжет на спину. Накрыл одеялом его ноги, приподнял край майки и еще раз проверил наливающиеся чернотой синяки. Положил руку на участок нетронутой кожи. Не сдерживаясь более, распрямил пальцы и погладил Шерлока по боку. Ему нужно было дотронуться, удостовериться, что повреждения незначительны, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. С этим раздражающим чудаком, который проник в его душу и стал необъяснимо важным, все в порядке. Шерлок принял его ласку, и что-то вроде понимания мелькнуло в его глазах, когда он накрыл своей рукой руку Джона и переплел их пальцы.  
Какое-то мгновение Джон боролся с жгучим желанием наклониться и поцеловать его.  
Наконец, он выпрямился, опустил футболку и натянул одеяло до груди Шерлока.  
— Закрой глаза и отдохни, — приказал он, вставая и направляясь к своему креслу и брошенной газете.  
Шерлок наблюдал за ним. Его ясный и лишающий спокойствия взгляд был прикован к Джону, пока тот поднимал газету и устраивался в кресле.  
— Отдыхай, Шерлок! — попросил Джон еще раз, порадовавшись, что детектив закрыл глаза и хмурое выражение исчезло с его лица.

~ * ~

 _ГАРРИ:  
Послушай, извини, хорошо?  
Отправлено @ 20:03  
ГАРРИ:  
Да ради бга Джон.  
Сказала же, прстииии!  
Отправлено @ 20:16  
_  
Джон посмотрел на второе текстовое сообщение и пролистал меню, чтобы уничтожить оба, швырнул телефон на стол. Вечер тянулся бесконечно. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Джон потер глаза. Он сопроводил Шерлока на место преступления. Лестрейд считал, что оно не имеет никакого отношения ко вчерашнему убийству, но Шерлок уверенно полагал, что там есть на что посмотреть. Затем он отправился на ужин с Гарри, который оттягивал так долго, как мог. Они с Гарри ладили только, находясь на разных концах города и общаясь через смс-ки. После нескольких недель уговоров, он, наконец, сдался и согласился с ней поужинать. Когда он пришел в ресторан, Гарри была уже пьяна. Черт, да она уже была пьяна, когда он разговаривал с ней сегодня днем! С какой стати он надеялся, что она придет трезвой, сам не понимал.  
В ресторане все покатилось к чертовой матери. Джон пытался быть внимательным и терпеливым, но грусть одолевала его при виде такой бессмысленной траты жизни его сестры. Он ощутил слабость, гнев и отчаяние, не говоря уже о полной беспомощности, и это последнее было самым тяжелым. Она не приняла бы его помощи, потому что не видела проблемы, не думала, что ей вообще нужна помощь.  
Гарри потребовала рассказать, как живет Клара. Джон ответил, что ничего о Кларе не знает, и тогда она обвинила его во лжи. В том, что он мешает ей найти Клару. Она закончила свою тираду тем, какой он эгоистичный ублюдок, который останется один с ночными кошмарами в пустой комнате, а он опять предложил ей помощь.  
Он предложил ей реабилитационную клинику и лечение от алкоголизма, но она рассмеялась ему в лицо и заявила, что ни в чем не нуждается.  
Сказав, что всегда готов помочь, Джон бросил на стол деньги и вышел, едва притронувшись к еде.  
Он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, внутри все скручивалось, а голова кружилась, как обычно после встречи с Гарри. Хуже всего оказалось предчувствие приближающихся кошмаров. Он был солдатом, он видел поле боя, у него были призраки и демоны, приходящие без спросу. Доктор Ватсон знал, что это был прямой результат эмоциональных потрясений вечера. Джон Ватсон чувствовал, что потерпел неудачу.  
Он вошел в кухню и поставил чайник. Если кошмары надвигаются, пусть приходят. Лучшее, на что он мог надеяться, что не разбудит своими криками Шерлока и миссис Хадсон. Он переключился на мысли о Шерлоке и преступлении, но тут его телефон издал звуковой сигнал. Помяни черта, как говорят.

_ШЕРЛОК:  
Не сиди дома. Приходи на Льюис-стрит. ШХ  
Отправлено @ 20:22_

У Джона не было никакого настроения болтаться по темным холодным улицам Лондона, пытаясь не отстать от накаченного никотином взбудораженного Шерлока. Он ответил «нет».

_ШЕРЛОК:  
Ага. ШХ  
Отправлено @ 20:23_

Бросив телефон на кресло, Джон похромал на кухню за чаем. Отлично, нога тоже решила себя проявить. Просто отлично! Он смотрел на заваривающийся чай и пытался думать о двух подвидах, вернее, хотя бы вспомнить название растения, из которого получают чайный лист, и заглушить мысли о Гарри, о том, как она, по сути, убивала себя с каждым днем. Отвлечение помогало мало.  
Джон направился с чаем к креслу и устроился в нем, вытянув ногу, чтобы облегчить боль. Он намеревался выпить чай и почитать отчет Комитета по обороне «Медицинская помощь в вооруженных силах». Как оказалось, Майкрофт мог приносить пользу не только в разжигании войны и выборах. Он смог с улыбкой передать полный правительственный отчет, конечно, с пропущенными нечетными страницами.  
Через двадцать минут Джон покончил с чаем и признался себе, что до отчета руки не дойдут. Ярость на Гарри не давала сосредоточиться на чтении. Он взял трубку и открыл пустое сообщение, сердито глядя на экран в ожидании вдохновения.  
— Джон, Джон!  
Он вздохнул. Шерлок вернулся.  
— Я думал, ты весь вечер протолчешься на Льюис-стрит, — заметил Джон, услышав шаги Шерлока на лестнице.  
— Я и был там, — ответил Шерлок, — но все уже закончилось. Неудачный вечер?  
Он ворвался в гостиную, принеся с собой прохладу и аромат китайской кухни.  
— Можно и так сказать, — признался Джон, наблюдая за соседом, мечущимся по квартире как ураган. Тот бросил сумку с китайской едой на стол, швырнул пальто на спинку стула, схватил пустую кружку Джона с кофейного столика, метнулся на кухню и щелкнул кнопку чайника с театральностью, которая у любого другого выглядела был смешной. Джон почувствовал, как тяжесть в груди стала рассеиваться.  
— Шерлок, что ты делаешь?  
— Чай для тебя, а еще я принес ужин, — он кивнул на пакет с едой.  
— Я вижу. Зачем?  
— Потому что так поступают друзья, да? Разве ты меня сам этому не учил?  
— Учил, да, — согласился Джон.  
Шерлок очень тщательно проводил процесс заварки. Тяжесть рассеялась еще больше, пока Шерлок отмерял сахар по одному ему ведомому стандарту и бесцеремонно бросал его в чашку Джона.  
— Спасибо.  
Шерлок ответил быстрой улыбкой и кивнул.  
— Я понял, что ты дома и голодный.  
— Откуда?  
— Когда ты сегодня днем разговаривал с Гарри по телефону, по твоему лицу было видно, что ты подозреваешь, что она уже пьяна. Последние несколько дней ты был грустным и дерганным. Судя по твоему настроению, ты предпочел бы уйти, а не спорить с ней. Я прикинул, сколько времени ей понадобится, чтобы дойти до кондиции, если пить она начала, по меньшей мере, с двух часов.  
— Это, конечно, много времени не заняло, — признался Джон с фальшивой улыбкой.  
— Знаю, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Что это было на этот раз?  
— Она обвинила меня в том, что я общаюсь с Кларой и мешаю ей встретиться с Гарри.  
— Поставлю еду в печку, чтобы не остывала, пока мы не соберемся поужинать, — сказал Шерлок, приближаясь к духовке с таким видом, будто планировал новый эксперимент. Джон быстро протянул руку и включил печку, прежде чем Шерлок устроил бы какой-нибудь фейерверк.  
По-видимому, довольный, что Джон взял на себя заботу о еде, Шерлок повернулся и взял две чашки чая.  
— А ты общаешься с Кларой? — спросил он, передавая Джону чай и приглашая его в гостиную.  
— Очень мало. Я не слышал о ней целую вечность, и уж точно не разговаривал с того момента, как последний раз видел Гарри.  
Шерлок сел на диван, перекинув одну ногу через боковину, и повернулся к Джону. После некоторого колебания Джон сел рядом.  
— Она ужасно рассердилась на меня. Я не мог доказать ей, что ничего не знаю о Кларе. Смешно. Знаешь, ей становится хуже, но она все равно не признает, что ей нужна помощь. Вообще не признает проблему.  
— Если ты хочешь еще что-то мне сказать, то можешь говорить, но не чувствуй себя обязанным, если это неприятно.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с изумлением. Тот действительно был невероятным — с этим его знанием и умением читать людей, иногда в сочетании с бестактностью ребенка плюс невежеством в некоторых вещах. Реально были моменты, когда Шерлок удивлял даже Джона. Долгую минуту Джон просто смотрел на Шерлока, на блистательного Шерлока. Ну, черт возьми, почему бы не рассказать? Джон отвернулся и вздохнул, взял чашку с чаем и повторил слова Гарри.  
— Она сказала, что я проживу свою жизнь одиноко, крича от кошмаров в пустой комнате.  
— Правда? Ну не сучка ли?  
Джон не удержался от смеха.  
— Да, да, она бывает такой.  
— Она ошибается. Она явно злится на тебя на то, что ты не смог помешать некоторым вещам, над которыми, по сути, не имел контроля. В первую очередь, речь о разводе. Во вторую, с пьянством твоего отца. Ты единственный, кто остался рядом с ней, отсюда и твоя полная вина в ее несчастьях, — подытожил Шерлок.  
Джон знал, не должен удивляться, но это было потрясающим.  
— Это был удручающе проницательный анализ. И блестящий, как всегда.  
— Люди — иррациональные и запутанные существа.  
— Вне сомнения, — Джон фыркнул, лишь теперь подняв глаза на Шерлока.  
— Мне жаль, что твой вечер пропал впустую, — Шерлок осторожно накрыл ладонью руку Джона. — Я знаю, ты надеешься на большее всякий раз, когда встречаешься с ней.  
— Ну, может, однажды так и случится. Но спасибо.  
Шерлок склонил голову.  
— Мы будем есть? — спросил Джон. — Умираю с голоду.  
Он почти удивился, поняв, что так оно и было. Отвратительное чувство внутри отступило, оставив после себя голод и немного тепла.

~*~

— Джон, Джон, быстро!  
— Шерлок, можешь не дергать меня на середине предложения? — спросил Джон, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Шерлок все утро метался, бесцельно вышагивая по комнате в попытках найти браунинг Джона (на этот раз гораздо более тщательно спрятанный). Пару часов назад Джон увидел, что детектив обвязал один конец шарфа вокруг дверной ручки, другой — вокруг своей шеи и попытался затянуть. Джон воздержался от комментариев, но, когда Шерлок отвязал шарф от ручки, пошел к лестнице и стал привязывать его к перилам, Джон со вздохом последовал за ним в коридор.  
— Что делаешь?  
— Расчет фактической вероятности случайного удушения шарфом в бытовых условиях.  
— Зачем?  
— Может пригодиться, — ответил Шерлок и стал дергать шарфом и двигать шеей, моделируя разные варианты. — А еще потому, что весь криминальный элемент Лондона, похоже, взял выходной, и я выдохся.  
— Выдохся?  
— Мне стало скучно говорить «скучно».  
Джон закрыл глаза и перевел дыхание.  
— Только случайно не повесься на шарфе.  
—В домашней обстановке? — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
— Или любой другой, — пробормотал Джон и отправился загружать свой ноутбук.  
Ему удалось пару часов хорошо поработать и написать пост для блога, прежде чем Шерлок вмешался в этот процесс. Шарф был полностью забыт, и детектив потребовал немедленного внимания.  
— Нет, это не может ждать, поэтому я говорю «быстро». Подойди.  
Он прошел через всю комнату и с детским нетерпением выдернул Джона из кресла. По крайней мере, это было нетерпение, которое обычно предшествовало «взгляни на фантастическую дыру, которую я сделал на ковре, используя только лимонад и штуку за два пенса», а не нетерпение, которое означало «я истекаю кровью от раны в боку» или «да, эти грозные ребята с оружием — это те, кого я раньше разозлил». Джон уже научился распознавать разницу.  
— Клянусь, Шерлок, если ты уничтожил еще один кухонный прибор, и миссис Хадсон собирается огреть тебя шваброй по голове, я просто буду свидетелем.  
— Что? Нет. Иди и посмотри.  
Шерлок потащил его к лестнице и замедлил шаг, чтобы спокойно спуститься. Джон слышал звуки радио из комнат миссис Хадсон и ее мурлыканье. Спустившись с лестницы, он увидел, что дверь в квартиру широко открыта, а хозяйка протирает в коридоре картинные рамы.  
Шерлок осторожно приложил палец к губам, и Джон кивнул, чувствуя, что теплое веселье разливается по груди. Шерлок был, ну, в игривом настроении. Другого слова не подобрать. Они прокрались ближе и прислонились к стене, аккуратно укрываясь за стулом, стоявшим у лестницы. Джон слегка наклонился и заглянул в квартиру миссис Хадсон; Шерлок навис над ним, чтобы тоже взглянуть. Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок затрясся от беззвучного смеха, и его собственные плечи тоже затряслись, потому что миссис Хадсон в фиолетовом фартуке танцевала под Леди Гагу.  
Она отошла на пару шагов в сторону, наклонилась и вернулась с банкой мастики. Когда она запела «уа-уа-уа-о-о-о-о, как сладок плотский грех» и начала полировать рамы, Джон вынужден был опереться на стену, сгибаясь надвое в тихой истерике. Когда он смог успокоиться и выпрямиться, оказался лицом к лицу с Шерлоком и снова беспомощно хихикнул.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Джон, не желая, чтобы их обнаружили за подсматриванием. Шерлок крепко прижал костяшки пальцев к губам, но глаза его искрились смехом, и всякий раз, когда они встречались взглядом, начинали сдавленно хихикать.  
— Прекрати, — Джон пытался отдышаться.  
— Не могу, — выдохнул Шерлок, снова заходясь в смехе.  
— Боже мой, она только что сказала «озабоченная извращенка»? — прошипел Джон, горло саднило от смеха.  
— «Детка», — подтвердил Шерлок. Он вынужден был опереться на Джона, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении.  
— Соберись, — хмыкнул Джон. Они стояли грудь к груди, Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок прижался к нему, и он задумался, когда же они стали настолько близки. Ему было все равно. Ему понравилось. Черт, ему это очень сильно нравилось — ощущать Шерлока, прижавшегося к его груди, было прекрасно!  
Джон постепенно затих и посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо.  
— Ты отсмеялся? — прошептал он.  
Шерлок кивнул, едва подавив приступ хихиканья, но опять затрясся от смеха. Джон, полный веселья и ошеломляющей нежности, обнял Шерлока за шею и притянул ближе. Шерлок сразу же зарылся лицом в плечо Джона и рассмеялся.  
— Я никогда тебя таким не видел. Тебе действительно весело, да? Может, нужно просить миссис Хадсон почаще танцевать? — прошептал Джон ему на ухо.  
Шерлок издал звук, похожий на икоту, и Джон снова шикнул. Шерлок опять затрясся, прижимаясь крепче. Джон сделал паузу, это было... интересно. Он еще раз шикнул на ухо и снова почувствовал ответную дрожь. Хихиканье стихло, радио заиграло «Куинн», и мир Джона сместился и переориентировался исключительно на прижавшегося к нему человека. Он даже не заметил, когда это рука Шерлока легла ему на бедро, но сейчас почувствовал, как это прикосновение прожигает даже через одежду. Шерлок слегка повернул голову, и Джон теперь чувствовал его дыхание, щекочущее шею. Несколько минут назад они, смеясь, цеплялись друг за друга, но сейчас появилось что-то другое. Джон поднял руку, уверенно и без колебаний, и скользнул пальцами в волосы Шерлока. Тот с резким вздохом повернул голову и провел губами по горлу Джона.  
На мгновение Джон замер — наступала точка невозврата. Если они перейдут эту линию, все изменится. Шерлок готов был поглотить все, и Джон должен быть готовым отдать ему всего себя и взять всего Шерлока взамен. Видит бог, он жаждал этого!  
Джон склонил голову, подставляя горло Шерлоку. Он почувствовал улыбку на губах Шерлока, прижимавшихся поцелуями к его шее. Ни за что на свете он не мог удержать себя и не вцепиться в волосы Шерлока, притягивая его к себе и крепко целуя.  
Шерлок поцеловал его в ответ пылко и собственнически. Джон знал, что его друг таким и будет — немедленно возьмет все, что предложил Джон, и многое другое. Он сделал первый шаг, и Шерлок ответил. Сжал одной рукой бедро Джона, а второй обнял его за шею, наклоняя голову. Шерлок замедлил поцелуи, смягчил движения и прикосновения, вложив в них такую нежность, что у Джона заныло в груди.  
Пальцы Шерлока мягко играли с волосами, рука гладила бедро, а поцелуй был глубоким и сладким.  
— Вот так, Джон. Пожалуйста! Вот так, — прошептал Шерлок.  
— Хорошо. Да, конечно. Да.  
Джон погладил Шерлока по скуле Шерлока. Когда тот закрыл глаза и нахмурился, Джон снова его поцеловал.  
— Это совершенное безумие, — прошептал он.  
— Хочешь остановиться? — спросил Шерлок, слегка отстраняясь.  
— Нет. Нет, конечно, я не хочу останавливаться. А ты?  
Шерлок медленно покачал головой, пристально глядя на Джона, и очень осторожно отодвинулся. Когда Джон наклонился к нему, преодолевая расстояние, Шерлок издал громкий звук и толкнул его к стене. Поцелуй быстро стал жарким, нетерпеливым и непристойным.  
Никто из них не заметил миссис Хадсон, пока она громко не кашлянула.  
— У вас для этих целей есть прекрасные комнаты, мои дорогие.  
Затем она ушла, оставив их в объятиях друг друга.  
— Боже, — простонал Джон.  
Шерлок засмеялся, искреннее веселье было ясно написано на его лице, и снова поцеловал Джона.  
Телефон Шерлока задрожал — Лестрейд нуждался в срочной помощи с делом. Джон со вздохом отлип от стены и от Шерлока.  
На следующий день Майкрофт прислал тостер. Джон было заволновался, но Шерлок всего лишь разобрал его и использовал для расплавления пластиков и решения дела Лестрейда.

~*~

— В чем проблема? — спросил Джон, его плечи напряглись, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Он, черт возьми, знал, что так произойдет. Он, наверное, был сумасшедшим, когда предполагал, что может стать для Шерлока реальным. Тем, к кому он потянется и до кого коснется.  
— Никаких проблем нет, — Шерлок протиснулся мимо него в гостиную.  
— Ты отстранился, когда я тебя поцеловал, и теперь ты явно «занят» и не смотришь на меня. Это разве не проблема?  
— Джон…  
— Что? Что? Давай, Шерлок, «Джон» что? — он прошелся по комнате и выхватил кучу папок из рук Шерлока. — Да оставь ты эти чертовы дела! «Джон» что?  
—Я тебя разозлил. Я не...  
— Да, я рассержен и плюс к тому, должен тебе сказать, разочарован, обижен, совершенно не удивлен и даже напуган.  
Шерлок резко поднял голову.  
— Напуган?  
— На днях в коридоре ты сказал «вот так», ты сказал «пожалуйста», и ты хотел, чтобы это что-то значило, а теперь ты не смотришь на меня, и да, это пугает.  
— Я не знал, о чем просил.  
— Неужели, Шерлок? — Джон закрыл глаза и заставил себя продолжать. — Если бы я собрал все свои вещи и сегодня вечером ушел, что бы ты чувствовал?  
Шерлок явно был не в своей тарелке. Одной рукой он судорожно ворошил волосы, а другую стискивал в кулак в кармане. Казалось, его всего трясет. Глаза смотрели куда угодно, но не на Джона, а голова следовала за взглядом едва уловимыми, не координированными движениями.  
Руки Джона аж чесались от желания обнять его. Он захотел взять свои слова обратно и дать обещание никогда не уходить. Он захотел поклясться, что всегда будет рядом, даже если Шерлок никогда до него не дотронется. Но, боже, он не мог. Тогда для них не было бы жизни. Он должен узнать, хочет ли Шерлок быть с ним, прямо сейчас, пока есть еще силы уйти.  
Он видел страдание в глазах Шерлока. Видел его войну с собственной головой. Во всех случаях, когда Шерлок приказывал себе ни о чем не волноваться — учился не чувствовать — он боролся с ярким образом Джона, стоящего перед ним и заставляющего делать выбор. Заставляющего доверять. Просящего любить. Горло Джона сжалось, но он заставил себя спросить.  
— Шерлок, — сказал он очень тихо. — Мне уйти?  
— Ты не можешь переложить это на мои плечи, Джон, — выкрикнул Шерлок. — Я не способен справиться с такой ситуацией, я не могу функционировать с…  
— Функционировать? — Джона охватила ярость, несмотря на усилия сдержаться. — Ты не можешь функционировать? Довольно, Шерлок. Ты не гребаная машина. Мы оба знаем, что ты не социопат, так что прекрати… прекрати это. Я точно скажу, чего хочу от тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выбрал! Я хочу, чтобы ты решил прекратить «функционировать» и начал жить большим! Я прошу тебя рискнуть и поверить, что я тебя люблю, ты, глупый, придурочный идиот! Мне нужно знать, значу ли я для тебя достаточно, чтобы ты попробовал!  
Джон долго смотрел на ковер, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Все, что он мог сделать, это ждать, ждать, чтобы понять, сможет ли Шерлок покинуть свое эмоциональное заключение за чертовой крепостной стеной и позволить Джону увидеть его незащищенным... ждать, чтобы увидеть, что именно он значит для Шерлока Холмса.  
Все, что мог сделать Джон, ждать в тылу результатов битвы и бросаться восстанавливать то, что останется от воюющих сторон.  
Шерлок стоял неподвижно. Возбуждение покинуло его, и только глаза выдавали внутреннюю борьбу. Он беспокойно посмотрел на Джона, оглядел комнату и сжал кулаки. Затем повернулся, и Джон понял, что решение принято.  
— Джон.  
Тот не двигался, хотя каждая мышца в теле вопила ему «иди, беги прямо сейчас!»  
Шерлок сглотнул и снова попытался высказаться.  
— Джон, пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя.  
И тогда Джон двинулся вперед без колебаний, и Шерлок пошел к нему навстречу. Это было отчаянное, собственническое и болезненное действие, но Джон сжал его изо всех сил и крепко поцеловал. Шерлок застонал и отступил.  
— Тебя. Я выбираю тебя.  
— Слава богу, — Джон снова поцеловал его. — Я не уверен, что смог бы уйти в случае иного решения.  
— Ты мог бы, и ты ушел бы, — сказал ему Шерлок. — Иначе я никогда не рискнул бы.  
— Шерлок... — Джон попытался сосредоточиться на поцелуях, толкая Шерлока к стене и вжимаясь в него всем телом. — О, мой мф…  
Шерлок просунул руку под свитер Джона и выдернул рубашку из брюк. Джон наклонился вперед и прошелся поцелуями по шее к местечку за ухом. Запустил руку в шевелюру Шерлока и наклонил его голову, получая удобный доступ к идеальной коже.  
— Ах, Джон! — Джон ухмыльнулся и провел языком по тому месту, которое только что поцеловал. Шерлок ухватился за него и притянул ближе.  
— Шерлок, — простонал Джон. — Шерлок! Кровать… прямо сейчас!  
— Да!  
И Шерлок последовал туда, куда повел его Джон.

~ * ~

Джону не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, какое влияние он имеет на Шерлока. В тот день они стояли посреди кабинета в Скотланд-Ярде с Лестрейдом, а Андерсон и Донован насмехались над холодным отчуждением детектива, но Джон увидел в нем панику. Шерлок судорожно прорабатывал сценарии в голове, пытаясь найти наиболее верный, тот, в котором сложатся все части, потому что теперь ему было не все равно. Он понял принцип заботы, он понял, что, если женщина, которую они ищут, умерла, то найдутся люди, которые будут оплакивать ее потерю. Джон не знал, гордиться ли, что повлиял на Шерлока таким образом, или сожалеть. Каждая неудача могла бы лечь на Шерлока грузом вины, однако с этого момента Шерлок знал бы, каково это — видеть мир в цвете, быть частью чего-то, зависеть от того, к кому он мог бы потянуться и на кого мог бы опереться в случае необходимости. Каково это — быть частью чего-то реального и быть центром чьего-то мира, чьей-то любви. Джон никогда не смог бы лишить его этого.

~ * ~

Джон от всей души считал, что Лестрейд был жутко забавным. Серьезно, он был самым смешным человеком, которого доктор Ватсон когда-либо встречал в жизни.  
— Ты реально, реально, очень смешон, знаешь? — повторял Джон.  
— Сегодня вечером ты сказал это сотни раз, — отвечал Лестрейд, поддерживая спотыкающегося на лестнице Джона.  
— Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что он забавный? — спросил Джон, мотая головой почти бесконтрольно. Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон наклонился к нему, отодвигаясь от Лестрейда.  
— Он все время меня развлекает, — прошептал Шерлок с усмешкой.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Ты будешь говорить это всякий раз в ответ на его вопрос? — проворчал Лестрейд.  
— Ему нравится, когда я так говорю, — Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Это потому, что его накачали убойным пойлом.  
— Да, знаю. Я ведь был среди тех, кто его нашел.  
В голосе Шерлока прозвучала ярость. Джон нахмурился и посмотрел на Лестрейда с отвращением.  
— Не зли его, секунду назад он улыбался, а теперь злится.  
— Я не сержусь, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, а Лестрейд пробормотал что-то извиняющееся, но Джон не стал его слушать. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы и взглянул Шерлоку в лицо.  
— Ты выглядишь рассерженным. Серьезным. Что-то случилось? Мы пойдем в полицию? — забеспокоился Джон.  
— Нет, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Мы дома, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Определенно. Пойдем, диван зовет!  
Джон остановился, чтобы послушать.  
— Нет, диваны не разговаривают... так? Нет, Шерлок, подожди, не разговаривают? Потому что я не хочу сидеть на говорящем диване, ведь я могу сесть ему на лицо и...  
— Джон, — прервал его Шерлок, — это просто фигура речи. Сядь.  
— Хорошо.  
Шерлок осторожно опустил его на диван, и Джон подумал, что очень приятно, когда с тобой так нежничают. Особенно если это делает Шерлок. Лестрейд исчез на кухне, но Джон не волновался, потому что Шерлок был всем, что было ему нужно. Шерлок был всем, что ему когда-либо было нужно.  
— Шерлок?  
— Да, Джон?  
— Ты можешь остаться? Знаешь, пока нам не нужно будет уходить. Ты останешься? — спросил он, внезапно отчаянно желая узнать ответ. Шерлок уложил его на диван, сел у бедра, протянул руку и коснулся щеки.  
— Навсегда, — пообещал он.  
— Хорошо, — облегченно вздохнул Джон. — Ты разбил его, — крикнул он Лестрейду, услышав звон стакана, упавшего в раковину. Инспектор выругался, а Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, — сказал ему Джон. Шерлок наклонил голову и провел рукой по волосам, слегка смутившись. Джон потянулся к нему, чтобы тоже зарыться пальцами в волосы Шерлока. Тот прильнул к руке, и Джон усмехнулся.  
— Ты как большой кот, — сказал он.  
— Ничего общего, — тихо ответил Шерлок. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Будет слабость и рвота, когда действие наркотика пойдет на спад.  
— Мне дали наркотики? — Джон широко раскрыл глаза. Он не помнил этого, но, честно говоря, почти весь день и вечер были как в тумане.  
— Да, — Лестрейд поставил на стол рядом с Джоном стакан воды и протянул Шерлоку чашку чая. — Мне пора. Вы справитесь?  
Джон посмотрел на него. Лестрейд был действительно смешным в этом ракурсе.  
— Ты действительно очень забавный, — сказал он.  
— Боже, я пойду. Шерлок, ты знаешь, где я, если что-то понадобится.  
— Да, спасибо, Лестрейд.  
Шерлок снова говорил серьезным голосом, но Джон должен был спросить его кое-что, и ему нужно было знать ответ, потому что ответы Шерлока всегда были очень важны. Вероятно, это были самые важные ответы в мире.  
— Разве ты не считаешь его забавным? — спросил он.  
— Он постоянно меня развлекает, — ответил Шерлок, когда дверь захлопнулась. — Постарайся отдохнуть, — попросил он, слегка коснувшись пальцами глаз Джона. Джон почувствовал, что мир вокруг действительно тяжелеет.  
Когда Джон проснулся, в комнате было темно. Он повернул голову и увидел Шерлока, сидящего на кресле у камина и читавшего книжечку в черной обложке. Увидев, что Джон пошевелился, детектив закрыл книгу и отложил ее.  
— Шерлок... — желудок Джона сжался.  
— Ведро, — ответил тот.  
Джон наклонился, и его вырвало в мусорное ведро, которое было выложено полиэтиленовым пакетом и размещено на оптимальном расстоянии от дивана.  
— Боже, кажется, мне плохеет, — простонал Джон. Шерлок появился перед ним со стаканом воды. Джон взял его дрожащими руками, выпил один глоток, сунул стакан обратно Шерлоку и склонился над ведром. — Ванная.  
— Да, — согласился Шерлок менее уверенно., чем обычно. — Все в порядке. Если мы сейчас туда пойдем, тебя не стошнит в коридоре?  
— Нет, если поспешим, — ответил Джон. Пот щекотал затылок, жар заливал щеки. Шерлок подсел и обнял его за талию, помогая встать. Боже, двигаться было больно. Джон почувствовал, как мышцы заныли, а живот и голову скрутило ужасной болью. Шерлок обнял его, на удивление тихий и сосредоточенный на том, как довести Джона в ванную.  
— Почти дошли, Джон, — единственное, что он сказал, втащив Джона в ванную.  
Джон наклонился над унитазом в приступе тошноты. Упал на колени и резко задышал — неровно и болезненно. Затем тело начала сотрясать дрожь. Казалось, сердце хочет выпрыгнуть из груди, колотясь дико и хаотично. Мышцы прошило спазмом, дрожь усилилась. Зубы стучали друг об друга. Затем чьи-то колени с обеих сторон сжали его бедра, нежные руки обхватили поперек груди, а теплый вес прижался к спине. Джон расслабился, позволив теплу себя окутать.  
— Тебе не обязательно оставаться, — попытался произнести он. — Вряд ли это приятное зрелище.  
Шерлок погладил его по волосам и уложил его голову на свое плечо.  
— Если я уйду, ты всю ночь будешь метаться по полу ванной. Я не хочу этого, — тихо ответил он.  
— Шер... — Джон внезапно отстранился и снова наклонился над унитазом.  
— Плюс ситуации заключается в том, — добавил Шерлок, — что внутри тебя уже ничего не осталось.  
— Это плюс? — спросил Джон, размышляя, будет ли Шерлок возражать, если он опять прижмется к нему. Очередная судорога стерла все мысли. — Вот черт! Как же больно!  
— Есть что-нибудь, что можно принять от боли? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Я не знаю, что мне дали. Нельзя прибавлять таблетки к неизвестному наркотику.  
— Я не могу сказать, что это такое, какая-то домашняя химическая смесь, — отрезал Шерлок, вне сомнения раздраженный собственной неспособностью взглянуть на наркотик и сразу узнать, из чего он был приготовлен.  
— И ты не взял образец, чтобы поиграться с ним позже? — спросил Джон, пытаясь справиться с судорогами и дрожью.  
— Я был обеспокоен более важными вещами. Принесу тебе воды. Сейчас вернусь.  
Джон смотрел ему вслед и задавался вопросом, сколько раз Шерлоку доводилось «метаться по полу ванной всю ночь».  
Его опять затошнило, но в желудке уже ничего не осталось.  
Шерлок вернулся со стаканом, одеялом, грелкой с горячей водой и подушкой. Бросил подушку и одеяло на пол и подошел к крану налить воды. Присел рядом, и Джон чуть не задохнулся от внезапной всепоглощающей потребности в этом человеке. Да, Шерлок регулярно доводил его до срыва, но, видит бог, Джон не представлял своей жизни без него.  
— Джон! Джон? Ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас потеряешь сознание. Может, поедем в больницу?  
— Шерлок, я должен... серьезно, я должен сказать тебе, что я… я люблю тебя, — выпалил Джон. Дрожь, конечно же, была следствием исключительно наркотиков. Как и все остальное.  
— Боже, ты бредишь, — Шерлок запаниковал. — Я звоню в скорую.  
Эти слова проникли в туман мыслей Джона, и он резко покачал головой.  
— Нет, нет, я в порядке. Ну, не совсем в порядке, но в больницу не надо. Я не брежу, болван. Я говорил тебе нечто очень важное.  
Шерлок долго смотрел на него, морща лоб в замешательстве.  
— Ты не в бреду?  
— Нет, — отрезал Джон, раздраженный и страдающий от боли, но никак не в бреду, это точно.  
— Но ты только что сказал…  
— Я знаю, что я сказал, мне не нужно бредить, чтобы признаться, что ты мне дорог, идиот.  
— О!  
— Вот тебе и «о»!  
Болело всюду, но дрожь, кажется, начала ослабевать.  
Шерлок, старательно пряча глаза, бросил подушку к стене и устроился, облокотившись на нее спиной. Взял грелку и одеяло и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Я помогу, — Шерлок стойко выдержал взгляд Джона. Тот кивнул и перебрался к нему, вползая в пространство между ногами Шерлока. Прижался плечами к его груди и сплелся с ним ногами. Издал долгий выдох, когда теплые руки обхватили его голову и устроили на плече. Грелка оказалась на животе прямо там, где его терзали мышечные спазмы.  
— Одеяло пригодится, когда прекратится лихорадочная потливость, — тихо произнес Шерлок.  
Джон вздрогнул. Он чувствовал себя измученным, уставшим, больным и сердитым на то, что все происходит помимо его воли.  
— Отдохни, — попросил Шерлок. — Постарайся не уснуть, пока тебя тошнит. А потом мы перейдем в спальню, и ты сможешь выспаться.  
Джон, не тратя неловких слов, просто стиснул отчаянными пальцами рубашку Шерлока, сдвинул ткань и сосредоточился на ощущении теплой, гладкой кожи под ней.  
Шерлок крепко обнял его и прижался губами к волосам, пока Джон не расслабился, и дрожь не прекратилась.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Джон.  
— Не стоит.

~*~

Были времена, когда Джон знал, что его гипотеза верна. Что каждый шаг, который они сделали, делал его более реальным для Шерлока, более красочным. Шерлок иногда останавливался в своем действии и просто смотрел на него. Это должно было угнетать, думал Джон, но вместо этого льстило странным образом. Точно так же Джон воспринимал комплиментом привычку Шерлока перекидывать ноги через колени Джона, словно они были его собственностью. Или когда Шерлок раздражался на Джона, долгое время оставаясь без поцелуев и объятий. Другим очевидным признаком «настоящести» были ночи, когда Шерлок спал рядом или оплетал его конечностями, такой теплый и близкий. Пока они не стали делить постель, Джон сомневался, что Шерлок вообще спал когда-либо. Но в их общие ночи Шерлок щекой прижимался к сердцу Джона и засыпал под его стук, обдавая мягким дыханием его грудь.  
Каждую ночь Джон крепко смыкал объятия и удивлялся, как же мог он считать себя живым без всего этого.

~*~

Прошло не менее четырех дней с тех пор, как Шерлок спал в последний раз. Джону самому удалось прикорнуть на несколько часов, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Шерлок проводил ночи, беспокойно шагая по гостиной, отчаянно пытаясь думать, или в лабораториях Бартса. Прошлой ночью он свернулся калачиком рядом с Джоном и лежал неподвижно всю ночь, широко открыв глаза. Джон гладил его по голове и умолял поспать, но призрачные глаза посмотрели на него и медленно моргнули.  
— Я не могу, Джон, — только и произнес Шерлок.  
Когда Джон проснулся через несколько часов, Шерлок лежал рядом, слава богу, но бодрствовал.  
— Ты вообще спал? — спросил Джон, зная ответ. Шерлок покачал головой, и Джон приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в бледные усталые глаза. —Тебе нужно поспать, — сказал он.  
— Нет, — возразил Шерлок. — Не сейчас.  
Джон вздохнул и притянул Шерлока для поцелуя.  
В течение следующих двух дней плавная грация Шерлока сменилась запинающейся неуклюжестью, чем Джон был немного обеспокоен. Он знал, что это дело разочаровывает Шерлока не потому, что оно слишком сложно, а потому, что они постоянно отставали от преступника на шаг. Шерлок быстро выходил из себя, общаясь с Лестрейдом, и еще более презрительно относился к Андерсону. Джон видел, каково ему было — оказываться впереди остальных, которые только и делали, что совершали ошибки.  
— Ты устроил это дерьмо, — Андерсон орал, пытаясь перекричать шум строительной площадки, на которой нашли ногу, предположительно принадлежащую ранее одной из жертв.  
Шерлок обернулся, крутанувшись в красной грязи и щебне под ногами. — Как ты не видишь? Боже мой, Андерсон, если бы ты был еще глупее, нам пришлось бы...  
— Хорошо, — крикнул Лестрейд, обрывая Шерлока. — Андерсон, прогуляйся, продышись. Шерлок, успокойся и скажи, что нам нужно знать. Только цивилизованно, иначе уходи и возвращайся, когда сможешь говорить спокойно. Я не потерплю разборок на месте преступления.  
— Прогуляться? — пробормотал Андерсон. — Но он…  
— Иди, — Лестрейд подтолкнул его к полицейским машинам и мобильному офису, устроенному прорабом. — Довольно, Шерлок, ты не можешь оскорблять моих офицеров только потому, что они тебя раздражают; особенно, когда весь мир тебя раздражает.  
Эффект его взгляда был несколько подпорчен тяжелыми жирными каплями дождя, стекающими по лбу в глаза.  
Джон стер влагу со своего лица и нахмурился от бессилия. Боже, это место было жалким; дождь не прекращался, и холод пронизывал насквозь. На другом конце площадки работа шла полным ходом, и шум был невыносим. Рев двигателей, стук молотков, крики. Неудивительно, что все строители носили каски и защитные наушники.  
— Шерлок?  
Джон посмотрел на своего соседа, поскольку в голосе Лестрейда явно проявилось беспокойство.  
Шерлок стоял, крепко обхватив руками голову и закрыв глаза. Джон не мог слышать, что он говорил, но видел движение губ и разбирал обрывки бормотания.  
— Псих, наконец, сошел с ума? — спросила Донован, подойдя к ним с Андерсоном на буксире. Джон не обратил на них внимания.  
— Шерлок? Что случилось? — он подошел ближе.  
— Я не могу… шум и дождь, лицо Андерсона. Я не могу… не могу...  
— Ты не можешь думать, — тихо сказал Джон. Шерлок посмотрел на него с отчаянием и благодарностью за понимание. Джон взял его за локоть и осторожно развернул к себе лицом.  
— Не может что? — выкрикнул Андерсон, скривив рот в усмешке, которую Джон очень захотел стереть с его лица.  
— Я не могу думать! — крикнул Шерлок, резко раздражаясь.  
— Вероятно, потому, что ты не спал неделю, — предположил Джон.  
— Я не спал сто пятьдесят один час, — поправил Шерлок. — Ты собираешься помогать мне или ты будешь успешно разыгрывать из себя мою мамочку?  
— У тебя есть мать? — фыркнул Андерсон. — Я всегда предполагал, что ты воспитывался в стае волков.  
— Нет причин, по которым я не могу делать обе вещи, — ответил Джон, игнорируя Андерсона.  
— Заткнись, Андерсон, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Или, по крайней мере, будь оригинален в оскорблениях. Давай, соберись, устремись к оригинальности. Уверен, ты смог бы, если бы попытался. Или нет. Нам не хватает чего-то важного, — сказал он, в ту же секунду поворачиваясь к Джону. — Чего нам не хватает, Джон?  
— Оставшегося тела для начала, гений, — бросил Андерсон.  
— Молчи, — сказал Лестрейд.  
— Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок почти умоляюще. — Чего нам не хватает? Джон, Джон...  
— Ты так измотан, — тихо сказал Джон. Снова протянул руку и погладил Шерлока по плечу. — Ты не сможешь здесь думать; все работает против тебя — погода, шум, даже собственное тело. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем домой — там мы сможем поработать.  
Рядом пронзительно завыл перфоратор. Шерлок дико посмотрел на Джона, словно желая, чтобы он его остановил, чтобы все это исчезло. На мгновение Джон почувствовал себя почти виноватым, что Шерлок на это реагирует. Мир детектива был гораздо более сосредоточенным, прежде чем в него ворвался Джон и обнажил все, что могло отвлечь этот блестящий мозг.  
— Нет времени, Джон. Если мы остановимся, то умрут люди. Он ускользнет, и люди погибнут.  
Джон увидел отчаяние в его глазах. Шерлок метался. Он то вытирал дождь с лица, то закрывал уши, как ребенок.  
— Я никогда не думал об этом, — признался он шепотом, и только Джон мог это слышать. — Раньше я мог фильтровать такие вещи.  
Джон почувствовал горячую вспышку вины и любви и другой рукой обнял Шерлока.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он.  
— Мне надо подумать. Мне нужно все заблокировать и подумать. Мы очень близко.  
— Позволь помочь, — предложил Джон и отвел руки Шерлока от ушей, заменив их своими. Шерлок тут же схватил Джона за голову и притянул к себе, крепко прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Шумно выдохнул и замер в неподвижности.  
— Вот так, — тихо пробормотал Джон, вспоминая, как крики в его кошмарах уходили от звуков скрипки. Иногда чтобы отфильтровать шум, нужно просто отвлечься на что-то комфортное и знакомое. На то, что любишь. Джон мог это сделать — он мог стать музыкой, блокирующей крики в голове Шерлока.  
— Думай. Нога тела попадает на строительную площадку. Почему просто нога? Почему не рука или голова? Подумай, почему, Шерлок.  
— О, посмотрите, разве не мило? Вам потребовалось много времени, чтобы укротить его, доктор Ватсон? — издевался Андерсон. Джон не поднял головы, не двинулся, просто сдержанно и спокойно говорил.  
— Почему здесь? Почему эта стройплощадка? Как она сюда попала? Я не вижу никаких следов... на самом деле...  
— Давайте, доктор? Получает ли он вознаграждение, если хорошо работает?  
Джон почувствовал, как мышцы плеч напряглись при этих словах Андерсона, но пальцы Шерлока нежно трепетали у головы Джона, а лоб все еще был прижат ко лбу, но уже начал сдвигаться, и Джон понимал, что Шерлок сейчас думал, его мозг следовал по намеченному подсказками маршруту, который иные могли только надеяться увидеть.  
— Да, давай, Шерлок. Ты сказал, что мы близко, просто нужно быть на шаг впереди. Подумай о том, куда мы должны добраться.  
— Вы дадите ему угощение, когда доставите домой? — прокричал Андерсон.  
Джон почувствовал, как в груди застыло глубокое и спокойное отвращение. Он дал себе минутку, чтобы подышать и удостовериться, что Шерлок не вынырнул из мыслей, скользнул рукой по затылку, запутавшись пальцами во влажных волосах. Осторожно переложил голову Шерлока себе на плечо. Не спеша провел ладонью по этой длинной гладкой шее, когда Шерлок покорно повиновался. Успокоив его поглаживанием, Джон положил руку на затылок, позволяя ему отдохнуть и просто подумать. Поднял глаза и посмотрел через грязь, дождь и шум перфоратора на Андерсона, который отрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще более идиотское. Одним взглядом Джон заткнул его.  
— Отцепись, Андерсон, — холодно сказал Джон.  
Андерсон явно собирался что-то ответить, поэтому Джон отрезал.  
— Еще один комментарий, и обещаю отметелить тебя так, что родная мать не узнает.  
Андерсон захлопнул рот и отступил на шаг. На другой.  
— Мне нужно пойти и... посмотреть на...  
Андерсон сбежал, и Джон спрятал улыбку в волосах Шерлока.  
— Ты не должен пугать аналитиков с большой буквы, — тихо сказал Шерлок ему в плечо. Джон услышал в его тоне улыбку.  
— Ты сам бесишь их все время, — парировал Джон.  
— Я обижаю их, а не пугаю. Это жестоко, ведь в конце концов, они лишь примитивные существа.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Он меня разозлил.  
— Ты невероятно сексуальный в ярости, — прошептал Шерлок, и Джон негромко хмыкнул. — Полагаю, что более милосердным было бы просто застрелить его, — продолжил Шерлок. — Он ушел куда-то, сражаясь с чувствами страха и сексуального расстройства, и в этом полностью твоя вина.  
— Ты сумасшедший, я не хочу думать о сексуальных разочарованиях Андерсона, тем более связанных со мной. Итак, у тебя есть идеи? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок поднял голову, посмотрел прямо на Джона и усмехнулся.  
— О, хорошо, — выдохнул тот. — Куда мы едем?  
— Лестрейд, — позвал Шерлок, разворачиваясь и направляясь к инспектору. — Тебе лучше пойти с нами. Нужно, чтобы ты арестовал убийцу.  
— Что? Ты знаешь, кто это? Шерлок?  
— Да, и где он, тоже знаю, — сказал Шерлок, не останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть, успевают ли за ним. Джон закатил глаза. Шерлок уж слишком этим наслаждался.  
— Пошли.  
— Шерлок, подожди? Как? — позвал его Лестрейд.  
— Она чистая, — перебил Шерлок, оборачиваясь.  
— Что? — спросил Лестрейд, спеша догнать его.  
— Ступня. Посмотрите на площадку, мы практически плаваем в грязи, но нога совершенно чистая, ни единого пятна на ней, — сказал Шерлок, как будто это вело к самому очевидному выводу. — Нет грязи.  
Он поднырнул под полицейской лентой и направился к машинам. Лестрейд остановился и подождал Джона.  
— Пошли, доктор Франкенштейн. Надо догонять.  
— Эй, это не я его создал, — Джон поднял руки.  
— Может быть, нет, но, боже, помоги всем нам, ты вдохнул в него жизнь.  
Когда дело было закончено, и убийца находился под стражей, Джон сидел в своем любимом кресле в 221Б и расслабленно наслаждался вечером. Нежась, он слушал, как Шерлок проигрывал свою дедукцию на скрипке. Он слышал их дело в музыке — безумное преследование, разочарование, прорыв, когда все доказательства встали на свои места, затем медленное наполнение чем-то сладким и глубоким. Шерлок смотрел прямо на Джона, а Джон счастливо смотрел на него в ответ. Хоть и не сразу ему это удалось, но теперь уже он не стеснялся любви и нежности, ясно написанных на его лице всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Шерлока таким взглядом.  
— Ты был бы ужасным игроком в покер, — Шерлок сел и опустил скрипку на колени. Джон усмехнулся.  
— Только против тебя.  
Джон подошел к Шерлоку, смотревшему на него с нехарактерно мягкой улыбкой. Встал между его колен, и Шерлок отложил скрипку и сдвинулся на край кресла. Обнял Джона за талию и прижался щекой к его рубашке.  
Джон погладил Шерлока по волосам и поцеловал в макушку, обнял и прижал крепко-крепко.  
— Ты совершенно измучен.  
— Да.  
— У тебя даже пальцы дрожат.  
— Отличное наблюдение, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал, что он улыбается. Склонившись, звонко поцеловал Шерлока. Тот зевнул.  
— О, как лестно! — вздохнул Джон. — Пойдем-ка в кровать.  
— М-м-м, да.

~ * ~

Возможно, из-за того, что Шерлок замирал и пристально смотрел на него. Возможно, из-за того, что Шерлок научился просто поднимать руку и касаться, а Джон всегда был в пределах досягаемости, когда нужно. Или, возможно, из-за того, что Шерлок теперь регулярно готовил ему чай. Все это означало, что Джон был настоящим для Шерлока, что он был яркой, сияющей вспышкой цвета, которая помогла ему открыть глаза, увидеть и стать неравнодушным к окружающему ахроматическому миру. А еще из-за того, что Шерлок ложился на него, когда оба были в постели, накрывал своим телом и смотрел на Джона, словно никогда не видел ничего столь удивительного или настоящего. Ему всегда удавалось украсть дыхание Джона, но все было в порядке, потому что через мгновение Шерлок наверняка наклонится, мягко прикоснется губами к губам Джона и позволит ему украсть свое дыхание прямо из поцелуя.

~ * ~

_Но все это совершенно не имеет значения, потому что когда ты Настоящий, ты не можешь быть некрасивым, разве что только для тех, кто ничего в этом не понимает._


End file.
